prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
ROH Fifth Year Festival: Dayton
Fifth Year Festival: Dayton was a wrestling event promoted by Ring of Honor. It took place on February 23, 2007 at the Montgomery Count Fairgrounds in Dayton, Ohio. The show took place exactly five years since ROH's first show, The Era of Honor Begins, in 2002. In honor of that, a match was held between Christopher Daniels, Homicide and Jay Briscoe, three wrestlers who appeared on the debut show. Results *Dark match: Bobby Dempsey and Rhett Titus defeated Alex Payne and Jon Moxley *Dark match: Shane Hagadorn © defeated Ernie Osiris to retain the Top of the Class Trophy *Dark match: Sara Del Rey defeated Josie *Colt Cabana and Nigel McGuinness defeated Jimmy Jacobs and Brent Albright (with Lacey) (13:03) *Jimmy Rave defeated Sterling James Keenan (5:50) *Lacey (with Jimmy Jacobs) defeated Daizee Haze (8:17) *Homicide defeated Christopher Daniels (with Allison Danger) and Jay Briscoe in a Three Way Dance (13:04) *Matt Sydal © defeated Austin Aries to retain the Open the Brave Gate Championship (13:44) *Tank Toland (with Larry Sweeney) defeated Mitch Franklin (1:57) *Claudio Castagnoli defeated Mark Briscoe, Matt Cross, Pelle Primeau, Roderick Strong and Shingo in a Six Man Mayhem match (15:34) *Samoa Joe defeated Davey Richards (19:43) *Takeshi Morishima © defeated BJ Whitmer to retain the ROH World Championship (14:10) Summary The show opens with Dave Prazak scheduled to interview new ROH World Champion Takeshi Morishima but instead Nigel McGuinness comes out. McGuinness claims NOAH sent him to represent Morishima before Irish Airborne comes out and challenges the two to a match. Morishima comes out and lays out both Crist brothers while McGuinness mockingly counts the pin. Morishima leaves and Lacey, Jimmy Jacobs and Brent Albright make their way to ringside. McGuinness insults Lacey, who sends Jacobs and Albright into the ring allowing Jimmy Rave to sneak up on McGuinness and lock in the heel hook. Colt Cabana runs down to make the save and the opening match begins. Colt Cabana & Nigel McGuinness vs. Jimmy Jacobs & Brent Albright McGuinness hits the Rebound Lariat on Jacobs, who was choking Cabana with a guitar string, for the pinfall. Backstage, BJ Whitmer takes about finally having an opportunity to win the ROH World Title after all these years. Jimmy Rave vs. Sterling James Keenan Rave makes Keenan submit with the heel hook. McGuiness comes out and brawls with Rave to the back. Lacey vs. Daizee Haze While the referee is distracted by Lacey, Jacobs sneaks in and spears Haze allowing Lacey to get the pin. In the crowd, Becky Bayless tries to interview Delirious but he does not respond. Backstage, Austin Aries talks about scouting for help in his feud against Roderick Strong but first he is going to take Matt Sydal's title. Three Way Dance - Homicide vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Jay Briscoe Daniels blocks a superplex by Briscoe but Homicide hits a top-rope Ace Crusher for the win. Open the Brave Gate Title - Matt Sydal vs. Austin Aries Sydal hits a pumphandle piledriver and shooting star press for the win. Roderick Strong and Davey Richards attack Aries after the match but Delirious makes the save and promises revenge. During intermission, Becky Bayless interviews Lacey and Jimmy Jacobs with Lacey saying she was impressed by Jacobs before whispering something in his ear that gets him excited. Tank Toland vs. Mitch Franklin Toland wins with a Death Valley Driver into a spinebuster. Six-Man Mayhem - Roderick Strong vs. Shingo vs. Claudio Castagnoli vs. Matt Cross vs. Mark Briscoe vs. Pelle Primeau Aries chases Strong from the match. Castagnoli hits an elevated European Uppercut on Cross for the win. Samoa Joe vs. Davey Richards Joe hits a Muscle Buster on the apron for the win. Joe offers Richards a handshake but he spits in his face. Joe says farewell to Dayton. ROH World Title - Takeshi Morishima vs. BJ Whitmer Morishima pins Whitmer after a second Backdrop Driver. Backstage, the Briscoe Brothers are looking forward to challenging for the ROH World Tag Team Titles while Aries talks to potential allies for his upcoming battle with Roderick Strong. External links * Results Category:Ring of Honor events Category:2007 events